With the development of an industrial society, people are eager for various kinds of outdoor leisure activities for relaxation purposes. Picnic, fishing, barbecue, camping, and outdoor excursions are popular activities for such relaxation purposes. People will usually carry some food, water, and cooking equipment for use in such outdoor activities. A small gas stove is a convenient means for cooking outdoors. However, at least a gas cylinder or several small gas containers and a length of gas hose are needed along with the gas stove. It is not only inconvenient but also dangerous to carry a heavy and space-occupying gas-stove, gas cylinder, and gas hose for an outdoor activity. Also the connections between the gas cylinder, hose and gas-stove can sometimes.
It is therefore desirable to provide a portable gas-stove for convenient carrying and operation in outdoor activities to avoid the drawbacks existing in the conventional apparatus, ie. the gas-stove, heavy gas cylinder and connecting gas hose.